The goal of the proposed work is to develop a novel truly portable oxygen source with sufficiently low weight and battery power requirements that it can reliably provide oxygen (or oxygen-enriched air) for several hours of continuous operation. A primary intended application is for a child at school or play, with the device carried in a small child's backpack. Such a unit will allow children who require continuous oxygen administration to lead a more normal lifestyle, including such simple childhood activities as skipping rope or playing a game of softball.